Damaged
by amber3234
Summary: It's been eight months. Eight months since her partner and best friend transferred. It's been eight months since she talked or seen Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**New story about how Elliot left SVU :'(.  
><strong>**I know alot of people have done stories like this but, I promise this is different. Read and find out :D  
>Don't forget to review so I can add more chapters fast.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been eight months. Eight months since her partner and best friend transferred. It's been eight months since she talked or seen Elliot.<p>

Elliot transferred out of Special Victims Unit after the shooting happened and he killed a teenage girl to protect everyone else.

Olivia never knew that he transferred out until he hadn't come back in a month. She kept calling him to see what was going on but he never answered so Cragen finally told her that he transferred out. He never told her where Elliot transferred to and she didn't ask. She was too hurt to even care about where he transferred to.

At first she thought he was just on suspended leave. Transferring was the last thing she expected or needed.

Since that day, everyone could see a change in Olivia. She never goes out with the guys anymore and she always keeps to herself. It's like she's a new person that none of them recognize.

They just found out that she's been dating a man, Jake Peterson, for about two months now. He was a nice guy from what they could see. They've only met him once and that was when he came to take Olivia to lunch. They also know that he works as a detective in Queens homicide. They just hoped that he could bring back the old Olivia.

* * *

><p>It was 10 pm and they finished their latest case and the paperwork for it so they all decided to go home.<p>

Olivia was packing up when Fin came up to her desk. "Need a lift?" he asked.

"No thanks, Jake is on his way," she replied.

He nodded. "So how are things between you two?"

"They're going pretty good. He's a really great guy."

"Well then I'm really happy for you. You deserve a nice guy Liv."

Her phone started ringing. "Thanks Fin. I'll talk to you tomorrow, it's Jake."

"Goodnight."

She answered her phone as she was walking out of the squad room. As soon as she stepped outside, she could see her boyfriend's car so she hung up the phone.

She got into the car and leaned in to kiss him. "Hey babe."

"Hey gorgeous. How was work?" he asked as he started to drive towards her apartment.

"We closed our case today so I guess it was pretty good. You?"

"Pretty much the same old. New case which is a rape-homicide so my captain wants us to work it with you guys. He'll call Cragen tomorrow with all the details."

"Really? This is the first time I get to work with you?" She smiled.

He held her hand. "Well I get told that I'm pretty hot when I work. Woman are always hitting on me," he teased.

She laughed. "I bet you are."

* * *

><p>Olivia lay in bed thinking about the only person that has occupied her mind for eight months. Elliot.<p>

She wonders about him all time. Are him and Kathy still together? Is he still working as a detective? Does he still think about her or has he forgotten all about her?

She pushed all the thoughts about him out of her mind and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Olivia got to work at 10 am that morning and was called into Cragen's office, along with Munch and Fin.<p>

"The homicide unit has a case involving a rape-homicide and they're sending four of their detectives over to work on it with us. Olivia, I'm sure your boyfriend talked to you about this."

She nodded.

"Ok, they should be here any minute."

They were all back at their desks, waiting for the homicide unit.

They saw Jake and two other detectives walk in. "Good morning," Jake greeted.

They all stood up and introduced themselves to the other two detectives.

Jake went up to Olivia and kissed her. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, so where's your other detective?" she asked.

"He's a little late. He said he had to drop his son at daycare."

She nodded and then Jake started filling them in on the new case.

After Jake finished explaining the case, he turned around and saw his fellow detective walking in. "Here's the other detective that will be working this case, Elliot Stabler."

Olivia couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. While she stood there in total shock, Fin, Munch, and Cragen greeted him.

Olivia and Elliot were staring at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Then Olivia's cell phone started ringing. She walked out of the squad to answer it and so she won't have to face Elliot.

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot's back! How will Olivia handle that? Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been awhile since I updated and I really do apologize! Sorry! Well here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It was already 9 pm and Olivia managed to avoid Elliot all day since they were both out in the field separately. Olivia was in the locker room, getting ready to go home, when Jake walked in.<p>

"Hey, we're all going to grab some drinks. Are you in?" Jake asked.

"Uh, I'm really tired tonight so I think I'm just going to head home."

He sighed. "Are you mad at me or something? Listen I didn't know Elliot was your old partner until today."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just shocked that you never mentioned him before."

He sat on the bench. "He just joined the squad a month ago. I didn't think anything of the Elliot that used to be your partner and the Elliot that just joined our squad."

"Is he going tonight?" she asked as she put her jacket on.

"Yeah, it was his idea. Munch and Fin are going too."

"So are you two best buds now?"

"He's a cool guy and we get along good so what's the problem?" he asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"There's no problem. Have fun tonight," she said then walked out into the squad room. As she entered the squad room, she saw Elliot, Munch, and Fin all standing with their jackets on.

"Liv, you joining us tonight?" Fin asked.

"Uh, not tonight."

"Oh c'mon, just one drink. Your boyfriends going too," Elliot piped in.

She glared at him and grabbed her files to take home. Then Jake walked up behind her. "Yeah, just one drink."

They were all pushing her to have that one drink so she obliged. "Fine, one drink."

They all arrived at the bar and sat in a circular booth table. Fin and Munch sat on one side, Olivia and Jake on the other side, and Elliot in the middle next to Olivia.

The waitress came and they all ordered their drinks.

"So Elliot, what the hell have you been up to since the last time we saw you?" Fin asked, trying to ease the obvious tension between Elliot and Olivia.

"Well I just took some time off and then I joined homicide last month so not much. How have you guys been doing?"

"Just working basically. We've had a whole bunch of new cases in the past three months," Munch answered.

"Liv, what about you?" Elliot asked, finally gaining enough courage to ask about her.

She cleared her throat and looked down at her beer. She wasn't able to make eye contact with him the whole day. "Just working."

"That's good. So how long have you two been dating?" he asked, looking at Jake.

"It's been about two months now."

"Really? Well I'm glad you two have each other. You make a cute couple," Elliot said, hoping no one heard the sarcasm in his voice. Nobody noticed except for Olivia.

Olivia drank the last of her beer and set it back on the table. "I think I'm going to head home now."

"Oh c'mon, Liv just stay for a couple more drinks," Elliot spoke.

Olivia motioned for Jake to move so that she can get up. She quickly walked outside before anyone could say anything.

Jake stood up. "I'll be right back."

Before he could go after Olivia, Elliot stopped him. "No, let me take care of it."

Elliot quickly went outside and caught up with Olivia before she could get to her car. "Liv, wait up." He grabbed her arm so she could turn around.

"Let go of me."

"Just listen to me for one second."

"Why should I listen to you? Why should I listen to a damn thing you have to say, Elliot? You left me! You left without a damn word! Not one damn word!" she yelled as tears came down her face.

"I don't deserve anything from you Liv but, please if you ever cared for me just listen for two minutes."

"Two minutes."

"I know I was wrong for leaving like that and I know how much I hurt you that I didn't let you know I was leaving. I just couldn't face you or hear you voice because I know that just once that happens that I'll change my mind. And I couldn't change my mind. I knew that leaving was something that I needed to do. I couldn't put you through any more shit. I never meant to hurt you; I just wanted to make your life a whole lot easier without me in it to complicate things for you."

"You leaving is what complicated everything for me. You put me through more shit by leaving then you have in the twelve years we worked together."

"I just didn't know what to do at the time, Liv. I thought me being here would just hurt you more. I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't want to do or say anything that would make you hate me."

She wiped her eyes and looked down. "Are you done?"

"What do you want me to say, Liv?"

"Nothing. I don't want you to say anything anymore." With that, she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia got home from the bar 10 minutes ago and just laid on the couch thinking about what just happened with Elliot. She couldn't believe that he thinks he could just show up in her life again, after months without a word from him, and expect everything to be the same.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door. She thought it was Elliot until she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Olivia, open up."

She walked over and opened the door for her boyfriend. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you since you left so upset."

"I wasn't upset. I was just tired," she replied, not sounding convincing at all.

"Yeah, ok. Then explain why Elliot came back in all upset as well?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him."

"Right. So what were you two talking about? I tried to go after you but, he insisted that he go."

She could hear that he was angry but, he tried not to show it. "Nothing really. We were just talking. There's no reason to get angry about it," she told him, hoping he would drop it.

No such luck. "Is there something I should be angry about?"

She sighed. "Like what Jake?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"There's nothing going on between Elliot and I, if that's what you're implying," she answered then walked into her bedroom.

He followed her and stood by her door. "Well it looked pretty obvious to me that there is something going on."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm not an idiot, Olivia. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something is going on between you two," he raised his voice.

"So you don't trust me now?" she kept her voice down.

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't even know anymore. Ever since he came back, a lot of things have changed," he said and turned around to leave.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't leave. Please."

He turned around to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He released her grip from his arm and left.

Olivia sighed and sat on her bed. Elliot left without a warning and that's the same way he came back. She was not going to let him ruin her relationship with Jake.

**The next morning...**

Olivia walked into the squad room and realized she was the first one at work. She set her things on her desk and went to turn on the coffee machine.

Elliot, Munch, and Fin all strolled in a couple minutes later and started on their work. Nobody mentioned the events from last night.  
><strong><br>-**

**An hour later...**

They were all working in silence, especially Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia was at her desk trying trying to focus on her work but, she kept wondering why Jake hadn't showed up yet.

She got up and went to the locker room to call him in private. The phone kept ringing but, there was no answer. She tried two more times but got the same results.

Olivia walked back into the squad room and saw that he had just arrived. He didn't even bother looking at her. She didn't understand why he was so upset. It's not like she cheated on him.

The rest of the day was just a blur to Olivia. All she really remembers is doing paperwork Jake ignoring her all day. It was 9 pm and all Olivia wanted to do was go home and take a nice hot bath then head to bed. She walked into the locker room to grab her stuff and saw Elliot and Jake talking.

They both stopped talking as soon as she walked in. Elliot looked over at Jake. "See you tomorrow," he said then left.

Jake sat on the bench next to Olivia's locker as she put her coat on. "Sorry that we didn't have a chance to talk today."

She closed her locker and looked at him. "We did have a chance, you just didn't take it."

"I was angry. I didn't want to say anything that I would regret."

"Oh so you don't regret what you said to me last night? That there was something going on between Elliot and I."

"I'm just letting you know how I feel but, now I know better," he answered then stood up to leave.

"You're walking away?" She sighed.

"I don't want to argue right now ok? Call me when you want to talk." He left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter...<strong>

**Will Jake and Olivia make up? Will Olivia get to talk to Elliot?**

**Review to find out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, another chapter after a long wait (Sorry ). I really hope you all are still with me and I would love to hear what you have to say. Once again, so sorry for taking forever to update. Life has just been so stressful. Any who, here it is…**

* * *

><p>Olivia was sitting at her desk working while the guys were talking. She didn't want to have anything to do with them so she kept herself busy with her paperwork. Olivia and Jake hadn't yet talked after their fight and neither did she and Elliot. It seemed like there were so many problems going with her two most important relationships.<p>

Jake walked up to Olivia. "Do you want to go grab lunch or something? Maybe talk?" he whispered.

She looked up and shrugged. "I guess so."

They grabbed their coats and then went to a nearby diner. They got their foods and started eating in silence until Jake spoke up. "So about last night, I'm sorry I left. I just want to know the truth about you and Elliot."

She looked up and nodded. "Fair enough. Well Elliot and I have a…we have a complicated relationship. We've been partners for twelve years and we instantly became best friends. We both get each other like no one else did, not even his wife or kids. We've had our ups and downs but, we always had this bond that was unbreakable. So when he left a few months ago without telling me, I just felt like the past twelve years with him were worthless. I don't blame him for leaving…I just…I needed him and he never contacted me or let me know he was leaving so it hurt. It hurt really badly."

"So you guys were only friends? Nothing more?"

She shook her head and looked down. "He's married with five children, there was no room for me in his personal life."

He was shocked at how truthful she was. "He's divorced now."

She looked up quickly. "Really? When did they divorce?"

"About a month ago, separated for three months."

She was about to say something when her phone started ringing. She answered and Fin told them they had a lead.

"We have to go back, got a lead."

Jake dropped money on the table and they headed back to the precinct.

* * *

><p>It was 7 pm when they were all free to go home. Olivia was in the locker room getting ready to leave when Jake walked in.<p>

"Hey you need a lift home?" he asked.

"Sure. We need to talk about some things."

"Yeah I think so too," he agreed.

The ride home was silent because they were both thinking the same thing. Their relationship wasn't going to work if Elliot was going to stay in the picture.

They got to her apartment and settled on the couch next to each other.

"Do you want to start or do you want me to start?" Olivia asked.

"Go ahead."

"Ok well I just want to start off with telling you that you have been amazing and you've put up with a lot of my shit over the past two months. I just…I don't know if we can-"

"Liv, I know what you're going to say. I want you to be happy and I know there is definitely something with you and Elliot. I can feel that you two have feelings for each other and I don't want you to be with me because you couldn't be with him. You've been amazing too and I just want you to do whatever is going to make you happy. I think that the only way you can be happy is if you were with Elliot," he said, showing no anger in his voice.

"I didn't think you would be so understanding about this."

"I just want you to be happy, that's all."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks for caring about my happiness and just for everything. It was never my intention to lead you on or hurt you-"

"I know and that's what makes this a mutual breakup. We can both still care for each other and not be together."

She nodded. "I'd like that because I still do care about you but, this thing with Elliot is where my heart is."

He smiled and nodded. "I understand." He kissed her one last time and stood up. "Goodbye Liv."

* * *

><p><strong>Review wonderful people!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Jake had left about half an hour before Olivia heard a knock on the door. She answered the door, thinking it was probably Jake again but, was very shocked to see Elliot standing there.

She opened her mouth to say something but, couldn't talk.

"Can I come in?" he asked. When she didn't move to let him in he pleaded, "Please, just give me a few minutes."

She opened the door wider and let him in. They both sat down on the couch and Elliot prayed that she would give him another chance.

He took a deep breath and started, "I know you have every right to be upset with me and I'm sorry for everything I put you through. My head was all messed up and I just couldn't even talk to anyone about it-"

"Not even me?" she whispered.

"Especially not you, Liv. You have to understand how scared I was to talk to you. I didn't want you to hate me after what I did to that girl-"

"Elliot, you did what you had to do to save everyone else's lives. You saved my life. How could I ever hate you for that?" she explained.

"I should've talked to you ok? If I could go back and change everything, I would do it in a heartbeat. I wish I never left you and I wish I came to you but, at the time I just couldn't face you. I couldn't face you because I knew you'd talk me out of quitting and I just…I just needed an out. Everything was so screwed up at that point and it just wasn't worth the fight anymore."

"I really wish everything was different at this point but, it's not Elliot. After twelve years together, you didn't even bother calling me or sending a quick text to tell me you were okay-"

"I wasn't okay, Liv. I haven't been okay since the day I left."

She sighed and looked away to hide the tears in her eyes. After a minute of silence, she got up and walked into her bedroom. She couldn't handle this right now; she was too hurt to keep her emotions in check. She sat on her bed when Elliot walked in and sat next to her.

He took her in a hug as she let out the sobs she's been holding in. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered. "You don't deserve this. You deserve so much more, Liv."

He just held her as she cried. He didn't know what else to do to make this better but, he was going to do everything in his power to make this right. She meant the world to him and he pushed her aside like she was nothing.

**The next morning…**

Olivia woke up and found herself lying in bed in Elliot's arms. She looked over at him and saw that he was awake.

"Hey," he whispered.

She removed his arms from around her and sat up. "Morning."

He sat up next to her and rubbed the stained tears on her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

She shrugged. "Sorry about last night."

He held her hand. "You have no reason to apologize, at all. I'm the one who's sorry, Liv."

She nodded then stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok. Can I give you a ride to work?" he asked. He wasn't ready to leave, especially with how things were left off after last night.

She nodded. "Ok."

Olivia went to take a shower while Elliot went to the other bathroom to freshen up. He looked in her closet and found some old clothes he had left there. He used to spend the night in her guestroom when he and Kathy would fight. It kind of became their little nightly routine. He would knock on her door in the middle of the night and she would have the guestroom ready for him.

She came out fifteen minutes later dressed and ready for work. She walked into the living room to see Elliot in different clothes. "I see you found your old clothes."

"Yeah, I knew I left some here when I would spend the night. I didn't want to show up to work in the same outfit as last night; people would talk." He smiled.

She nodded and stayed quiet.

He stood up and led her to the couch. "We have another half hour before we have to leave so let's catch up. How are things with you and Jake?"

She was happy that he was trying to get back to their old relationship. Even though she was still hurt, she needed him back in her life. "We actually broke up last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I saw it coming. We both felt it was for the best."

He nodded. After a minute he spoke up, "did it have anything to do with me?"

She was shocked that he would ask that because it had everything to do with that. "Not entirely. It didn't help that you were here."

"So I managed to screw up another one of your relationships," he said, hating that they broke up because of him.

She smiled. "I still care about him but, not in that way anymore."

He sighed and decided to tell her about the divorce. "Kathy and I are officially divorced."

"I heard. About a month now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Did the divorce have anything to do with me?" she asked, surprising him as well as herself.

He looked down and nodded. "Not entirely. Kathy and I just weren't in love like a married couple should be. When I left SVU, I was a completely different person and she couldn't handle that anymore. She begged me to call you and talk to you because she knew that hearing your voice would instantly fix me. One day, she got tired of it and she left."

She didn't know what to say. She was surprised that she asked him that question and she was surprised by his response. Everything between them suddenly felt different. They felt that they needed to reveal the truth that's been hidden for so long. Well hidden between the two of them; it wasn't hidden to everyone else.

"She still lets me see my children whenever I want and there's no bitterness between us so I'm glad that we went through with it. You want to know what she told me before she left?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

He held her hand. "Tell her. Tell Olivia before it's too late."

Her heart started racing. "Tell me what?" She looked down, not believing what was happening.

He gently grabbed her face and made her look at him. "I love you, Olivia. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I made the mistake by leaving and I made the mistake by not telling you how I feel until now."

She had tears in her eyes. "Really?"

He smiled. "Really, Liv. I love you so much."

She smiled and wiped her tears. "I love you too, El. I love you so much."

He leaned in to kiss her when she pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"I've been waiting for this for years; I want it to be good," she joked.

He laughed. "Believe me, I've been waiting a long time for this and I intend to make it worth your while."

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. She opened her mouth to let his tongue entrance. Things were getting hot when Elliot was on top of her on the couch devouring her in kisses.

_Ring. Ring._

They both groaned. "You've got to be kidding me," Elliot sighed. He got off of her and grabbed his phone.

"Stabler," he barked. "I'll pick her up and we'll be right there." He hung up and looked over at her.

She smiled. "Time for work. We'll continue this later." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room since they got called in. He just wanted to finish work so he could go home with Olivia. He was so glad that they finally expressed their feelings to each other. He's been in love with her forever and it feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders after he told her.

Olivia, on the other hand, was nervous about this whole thing. She was glad that they both finally admitted their feelings for each other but, she didn't know where this relationship will go. They haven't seen each other in months so didn't know how it was going to go but, she was excited to find out.

Their co-workers could tell that there was a difference with Elliot and Olivia and they were glad because they both looked happy and they hadn't seen Olivia happy ever since Elliot left.

"So what do we got?" Elliot asked.

"Rape and homicide of a 19 year old. Found dead in the park with her clothes torn. Elliot, Olivia the go to the morgue and see what Melinda found. Fin, Jake there was a witness that heard some screams so go talk to him," Cragen said then handed Fin the address of the witness.

Elliot and Olivia were on their way to the morgue when Elliot spoke up. "You okay?" he asked, seeing that she was acting weird.

She looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little weird, you know?"

"Yeah it is but, I'm happy." He took her head and held it.

"I couldn't be happier," she assured him.

They got to the morgue and saw Melinda examining the body. She saw them coming in and she ushered them over to the body.

"She has lacerations on her breasts and her thighs. Perp did a real number on her."

Melinda examined the body more and told them what else she had found. They went back to the precinct were looking up other perp's MO's to see if any of them matched. They had no more leads so they got to go home a few hours later.

Elliot and Olivia walked out to his car and headed to her place. As soon as they got into her apartment, Elliot's lips were instantly on hers. He led her to the bedroom and they both started stripping off their clothes.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning and felt the spot next to her was empty. She went to the bathroom and freshened up then walked into the kitchen to see Elliot cooking breakfast.<p>

She walked over to him and kissed him. "Good morning."

He kissed her back. "Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Great with you next to me."

"You were amazing last night, by the way."

She smiled. "Yeah I can tell since you're making me breakfast," she teased.

He laughed. "Well sit down and I'll fix you a plate."

She did as she was told and sat at the table. He fixed two plates and set one in front of her then one in front of him.

She took a bite out of the frittata that he made. "This is delicious. Who knew you could cook?"

"I learned to cook since I was a single man. I got sick of pizza and take out."

It got quiet for a minute until Elliot spoke up. "So are we going to let everyone know about us?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't really know. I want to tell them but, I don't know what it's going to do about us working together."

"Well I'm going back to my squad after this case so it shouldn't be a problem. If we get a case together, he can split us up."

She nodded. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Yeah but, only if that's what you want."

"Can we do it after this case?"

"Sure."

"I just want to work with you on this case, like old times."

"Ok, no problem. I'm just glad that we could finally tell them what they've probably been betting about for so long."

They both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a really short chapter, I know. But, I'm having major writers block with this story and I just need time see where I'm taking this. I just wanted to give you guys some sort of update because I know it's been a while. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to make this the last chapter. The whole point for this story was to give Olivia closure from Elliot's departure and I think I accomplished that. I just wanted to thank each and everyone of you that read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. Honestly, it means so much to me that I can't even thank you guys enough.**

**I hope you like the last and chapter and I would love to know what you think.**

_**Flashback is in italics.**_

* * *

><p>They closed their case a week later and Elliot went back to Queens Homicide. Their relationship was going really good and they were very happy finally being with each other. They decided to tell the squad about thier relationship as soon as they closed the case, even though both of them were nervous about it.<p>

_The squad just finished their case and Elliot was heading back to Queens Homicide tomorrow. Elliot and Olivia were in the locker room getting ready to go home._

_"Do you think we should tell them now?" Elliot asked, anxious to see how they would all react._

_She looked up with a scared look on her face. "Yeah, I think we need to tell them."_

_He held her hand. "Don't be scared. Everything will go fine."_

_"I know, I'm just nervous to see how they'll react."_

_They walked out into the squad room and were glad that Cragen, Munch, and Fin didn't leave yet._

_"Do you guys have a minute? Liv and I would like to talk to you guys," Elliot spoke up._

_They looked toward the couple, confused. "Sure," Cragen answered._

_"Um, ok so I don't know how else to say this-"_

_"You two are dating?" Cragen inerrupted Elliot._

_FIn and Munch smiled because they expected this was going to happen._

_Olivia and Elliot were surprised that they all seemed to know._

_"Um, well yeah we are but, how did you know?" Olivia asked._

_They all laughed. "Oh c'mon, we're detectives. We saw this coming from a mile away," Fin joked._

_"So you guys are okay with this?" Elliot asked._

_"Like Fin said, we saw this coming from a mile away. You two are meant for each other. Besides I don't think anyone else can handle the two of you," Munch intervened._

_Elliot smiled and held Olivia's hand._

_"If you hurt her, I'll kick you ass Stabler," Fin threatened._

_"We all will," Munch joined in._

_Olivia laughed. "Thanks guys but, I think I can kick his ass if he gets out of line._

_Elliot smiled. "Well we should go, Liv. I guess I'll see you guys around. Maybe we can grab a few drinks this weekend?"_

_"Of course, stay in touch man." Even though Fin had his problems with Elliot in the past, he still saw him as a brother and he had to admit that he did miss Elliot when he left the squad. They all did._

_"Goodnight," Cragen said._

_They both walked out hand in hand and headed to Elliot's apartment._

Olivia was at her desk doing research on their recent case when Elliot walked in.

"Elliot, man what are you doing here?" Fin asked.

"Hey guys, I just came by to take my beautiful girlfriend to lunch." He walked over to Olivia and kissed her.

"Ew, get a room," Munch joked.

"Oh shut up." He laughed then turned back to Olivia. "Can you spare me an hour?"

"Anything for you." She kissed him in front of Munch on purpose.

Munch just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Elliot and Olivia walked to the diner across the street and found a table. They ordered their food and while they were waiting for it, Elliot decided to bring up what he had wanted to talk to her about yesterday.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"We've known each other for thirteen years and I know we've only been dating for a little over a week but, I've loved you for a really long time. So I was wondering how you would feel about moving in together."

She looked up at him, completely shocked. This came out of no where and this was the last thing she was expecting. "Are...are you serious?"

He nodded. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Liv. I love you and you love me so why not move to the next step."

She smiled. "Wow I really wasn't expecting this."

"So? What do you say?" he asked as he held her hand.

She nodded and couldn't stop smiling. "Of course."

He kissed her and was very excited to live with the love of his life. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really. Where do you have in mind?"

"Somewhere between Queens and Manhatten so that it's not too far away from our jobs. We'll figure it out."

"I'm excited to start looking for a new place. I've been wanting to move out but, I never imagined I would be moving in to a place with you."

"We'll start looking as soon as possible. I'm so happy that you said yes or I would look like an idiot."

She laughed. "Of course I want to move in with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia got home from work that night and called Elliot.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey babe, are you still at work?"

_"Yeah baby, we're heading home soon though so I'll come over as soon as I finish."_

"Ok, see you then."

_"I love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

She grabbed the newspaper that she picked up on her way to work today and started looking at the ads for apartments. She was truly excited to move in with Elliot and she wanted to do it as soon as possible. They spend everynight with each other so it wouldn't be that much of a difference.

**Half an hour later...**

Elliot walked into her apartment with a bag of chinese take out. He walked over to her and set the bag on the table.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey babe. I'll go grab some plates."

She walked back with two plates and set them down on the coffee table. They put food in their plates and settled on the couch.

"I was looking at the ads for apartments and they had some pretty nice ones."

"We can go look at a few tomorrow if you want."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to move in with you."

He kissed her. "Me too. Can you imagine if we never told each other how we felt?"

She laughed. "I don't even want to think about that. I'm just glad we're finally at this point with each other. I love you so much."

"I love you too, forever and always."

**The End!**


End file.
